Bromances And Elements Of Love
by cassy1994
Summary: Spot is doing some chemistry homework and his best friend helps him before they do a little chemistry of their own.


(Well hello again. I'm just gonna put this here for you and hope you enjoy the little bit of sprace love. This is au highschool time. Enjoy.)

Title: Bromances And Elements Of Love

Summary: Spot is doing some chemistry homework and his best friend helps him before they do a little chemistry of their own.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I sat in the park under my favorite tree with some flashcards in hand. I was supposed to be meeting Race here before we went slummin' around town in his new car, but before then I was going to study up on some of my chemistry homework. I had a test coming up in a week and I needed to pass it if I had any chance of passing this course.

I flipped one of the cards, Lithium. Easy, the elemental symbol is Li. Next one Carbon, C. I flipped again, Bromine. My mind stuttered, and I couldn't think of the symbol. I tried to remember everything I could to figure out the symbol.

Bromine is one of the two elements that are liquid at room temperature, it's atomic number is 35. It's elemental symbol is... why couldn't I remember the elemental symbol.

"Whacha doin'?" I looked up at my best friend and met his grey eyes.

"Studying for my chem test. I am really starting to hate chemistry and I can't remember the elemental symbol for bromine." I said complaining a bit.

Race laughed. "Easy. Bromine, bro-is-mine as in a bromance which is a bro romance which is B.R. for short. There, the elemental symbol is Br." Race said sitting next to me.

I stared at him in amazement. "You have got to tell me where you come up with these." I said before turning back to my flashcards.

Race chuckled and leaned against the tree as I went through my flashcards. "That one was an easy one to come up with. Some of the elemental symbols are easy enough to just know and then some I make up little relations with to remember the element to the elemental symbol, some are easier than others because they contain something I like."

I got to another element I didn't know the symbol of. "Oh yeah, then what's your memory relation for radon?"

He turned and laid down so his head was in my lap like he was going to go to sleep, which was likely as he had done it before; not that I minded. "That one was a bit trickier to come up with, but radon, the hospital nurse, an RN, developed radon poisoning. Radon's elemental symbol is Rn."

I laughed and went through some more of the flash cards. Race gave me his memory scenarios for each one that I had problems with, telling me which ones were easier and which ones were harder to come up with. Most of the easier ones I could see why he found it easier to make the memory trick, they related to him somehow. He remembered uranium, argon, copper, and tellurium* because he could use those as a pick up line without insulting a science wizzes too bad. Once we got through them all, I went through them again by myself only stumbling a few times.

I finally finished and glanced down to see if Race had fallen asleep yet. He was watching me study. "I could tell when you forgot the memory trick. You bit your lip if you forgot." He said still watching my face.

"Yeah, well you can't expect me to remember all the little tricks right away." I teased a bit.

He shrugged. "Yeah, well, when you got to one of the cards, you had the memory trick but you stayed on that card and seemed frustrated by it."

"Well, someone became Mr. Observant. Thanks Sherlock for your amazing deduction." I snarked. Race jumped a bit but settled more on my legs, folding his hands across his stomach.

He closed his eyes like he was actually going to sleep this time. "Spot, I just wanted to know which card had you frustrated because I want you to be able to use something that won't frustrate you. If you get frustrated now, you might get frustrated during the test and it will carry with you through the rest of the test and if I can help it my best friend is going to pass this test." Race declared.

I studied his features that I had already memorized so many times before. "Bromine was the one that frustrated me. You had said it was easy to come up with the memory trick for it. All the other ones you said that about, I could see where you got the story from, except bromine. I just want to know how that one was easy to come up with."

As I watched, his features became dusted in pink. "I had been hanging out with you that day, then we went to hang out with Blink and Mush and after you left, they introduced me to a song on youtube called Bromance.** I watched it and laughed at a lot of the things they did in the song and music video, because I realized a lot of it was stuff that you and I might do. So bromance just became a term in my head."

I arched an eyebrow, curious at just how far this went. "Bromance? A bro romance ok, you kept the term in your head because it reminded you of me? I get that we're bros but where exactly does the romance fit into our friendship."

He opened his eyes and studied my expression. He sat up and I instinctually missed his presence. He faced me and sat close enough that our thighs were touching. "It was meant as a metaphor for strong friendships, but if you want, the romance could fit in right here." He said, finishing with his lips pressing to mine.

I put my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers into his hair and leaned into the kiss. When he pulled away, we were both breathless. "I definitely want to fit the romance in." I said with a smile and my arms still around his neck.

He smiled back. "Want to make some of our own chemistry then? All we need are a few elements."

I could feel his teasing tone, the one that said 'you really don't want to argue do you?' I pulled him closer for another kiss. Breaking apart, I mumbled against his lips, "And those elements would be?"

He pulled out of my grasp and pulled me up. "Love." He said casually with a laugh over his shoulder as he led me to his new car. I smiled maybe I did like chemistry after all.

(*uranium argon copper tellurium. If you use the elemental symbols Uranium is U, Argon is Ar, Copper is Cu, and Tellurium is Te, put it all together and you have UArCuTe.

**Bromance is a song by the youtuber Ryan Higa and can be found on his channel nigahiga. At least I'm fairly certain it's by Ryan Higa, I could be wrong, but he has it.

I hope you enjoyed this little snippet of a oneshot. The idea has been sitting in my list of plot ideas for close to a year and a half now. Anyway -Luvs Cassy.)


End file.
